User blog:SunnysRandomFandom/Back Story (on my gemsona's page)
Kindergarten days As one of the many, many kindergarten gems, she was greatly underestimated. She had watched other gems fuse and was fascinated by it. She saw Peridot bossing a gem around. She was angry because she didn't know why everyone thought less of them. They were grown only to fight in the war, so why be treated like she wasn't worth anything? She ran at Peridot and pushed her away from the other gem. Peridot scowled and said "You're a clod if you think you get away with attacking me!" Aqua quickly yelled "You are even LOWER than us if you think you can beat me!" Peridot then picked her up by the wrist and took her to Yellow Diamond before explaining the event. Yellow Diamond was intrigued by the young gem's bravery and strength. "Peridot." she paused before motioning Aqua to leave the room "Don't you see? She could be VERY useful on the battlefield. Let's say you train her to use that fingerpad of yours, and we might have a better chance at winning this war. If you can do that, then you will be greatly rewarded." Peridot's eyes widened. "That sounds like a plan." During the war Aqua joined the war and fought on homeworld's behalf. Sometimes slaying crystal gems, other times training alongside Peridot. Her weapon was a bow and arrow and she could take crystal gems down from a distance. One day while she was aiming for a crystal gem, she felt a sharp blade peirce her throat, and everything went silent and black. She awoke in a realm the same color as her gem. She realized what was happening. She had been poofed. Panic surged through her. She quickly regenerated and when she reformed, she was inside some sort of hut. "Peridot?" she was crying now "Did we win?" Aqua gasped with shock as she saw a gem...... or at least she thought it was. She suddenly realized it was a human. The human was staring at her with shock. Aquamarine cleared her throat and said "I uh really gotta get going" before racing out of the hut. She heard the human shout "WAIT" Aqua whipped around and said "what!" The man said "don't you need to eat?" She quickly raced off only to find that the battlefield was abandoned. They must have started another fight somewhere else, without her. Without knowing what to do, she raced to a familiar place. A familiar "new" place She headed to the only place she knew to go. She shape-shifted into a cat and curled up into a ball in her "hole". SHe realized how wrong homeworld was being. That's what I'll do! She thought she squeezed through crowds of some other kindergarten gems. She heard some insults like "teachers pet" and "Back scratcher". She found her friend amethyst, the gem who she had saved from being yelled at by Peridot. She had told what at happened at the battle.Amethyst seemed to feel bad but told me what Aqua should do. Rose, the leader of the crystal gems had been helping amethyst and promised she could join them once the war was over. "She could do the same for you" Amethyst said with hope in her voice. Aqua hid and cowered she had been part of a terrible society. The homeworld gems were the villians! And she had been PART of them! They were trying to kill and drive off the human race, and if it weren't for them, she wouldn't be here! everything she had lived for, has been a lie, and she only existed to kill off those who were right. she felt terrible. Denial She didn't want to join the crystal gems. She thought she didn't deserve it. When Rose came, she said she couldn't loin. Not when she had been a part of such a terrible society. Aqua then spent the next 5,000 years curled up into a ball, alone in her hole. One day, some time later while she was practicing her agility on some rocks, she heard footsteps. Quickly she summoned her bow and aimed it. Just to warn the intruders, she purposely missed. There were four of them, one most likely a human. One looked familiar, but she ignored it. She ran out to greet them but was greeted only by a whip being wrapped around her waist. The gem holding the whip gasped and let go of it. "Aqua?" Aquamarine froze "h-how do you know me?" The purple gem smiled "It's me Amethyst." Aqua gasped "It IS you" she was crying "But you've changed SO much" "And you look the same" Aqua ran up and hugged her. A large gem loomed over them. "I hate to break the to of you up, but we need to keep looking to see if Peridot has brought out any more clusters. They checked only to see that their were no new clusters and it was all as they had left it. Aqua left with them, and over time gained their trust and became full member of the crystal gems, just as Rose had promised. Category:Blog posts